


You Leave Home (and You do the Best You can)

by MultiFandom_Trash23



Category: The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)
Genre: Ben must be protected at all costs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark Bryant - Freeform, Oliver Ritz is a dad, Oliver is soft for Ben, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Trash23/pseuds/MultiFandom_Trash23
Summary: Oliver is Ben and Alice's Chemistry teacher about a year after the events with Seamus Blackwell. Ben begins to grow on Oliver and things go from there and Mark and Oliver adopt Ben
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels, Ben Bernard/Alice Michaels, Frankie Meeks & Ben Bernard, Frankie Meeks & Mark Bryant, Frankie Meeks & Oliver Ritz, Frankie Meeks/Caitlin Park, Mark Bryant & Ben Bernard, Mark Bryant/Oliver Ritz, Oliver Ritz & Ben Bernard
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This idea was created in the discord and I decided to write it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver was in his new classroom at Boston University awaiting his students arrival for his first day of teaching. “Alright, you got this Ritz. As long as there aren’t any atypicals, especially one you know. You got thi-” Oliver cuts himself off when he hears a student walk in and quickly turns around. “Shiiii-” The student stills and their eyes go wide.

“Oliver? Right? You’re the one that helped us when I got kidnapped right? Transmutation, that’s your thing, right?” Ben walks to the front row in the classroom and sets stuff in the seat next to his.

Oliver clears his throat, unsure of what to do or say especially with the mention of Ben’s kidnapping. “Uh yeah, yeah.” Oliver’s voice cracks, “That’s my thing. Ben, right?”

Ben looks surprised, “Uh, yeah that’s me,” they stutter out, “So I uh, how have you and Mark been? Caleb told me you guys got together.” Oliver coughs, “We’ve been good. Byron has been busy with getting his business off the ground and I’ve been helping where I can. He’s been stressed.”

Ben laughs, “Yeah! I remember Caleb telling me about that. I’m definitely going to use him for my newest cosplay shoot once it comes in.”

Oliver chuckles at Ben’s antics. “Well I _am_ your teacher and you already know way more about me than you should. So take your seat and zip it.” Almost as soon as the words leave his mouth more students start to file into the classroom.

“Okay offspring of different genders, races, and sexualities. I am Professor Ritz, this is your _one and only_ warning not to call me _anything_ else. Oliver pauses and stares the class down. “Now the syllabus in front of y-” He’s cut off by the door banging loudly against the wall.

Alice Michaels standing there in all her glory awkwardly waves at Oliver, “heeeey big bro…” He sighs and shakes his head. “Great, the co-offspring is in here too.” he looks over to Alice. “And it’s Professor Ritz in class missy. Go take a seat and don’t be late again.” Oliver gestures to the seat next to Ben. “Take that seat and _do not_ make me move you for PDA.” Alice laughs, “No can do, big bro. And don’t worry about that.” Oliver sighs and continues with class.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- Oliver plops down at his desk and groans. He picks up his phone to call Mark. It rings a few times before he answers. “Byyyrrooon, co-offspring and that kid Caleb is friends with, Ben are _both_ in my class. Both of them! How does that even happen?”

Mark laughs, “Oh that is great, I am _so_ telling Caleb. He’s going to love this!” Mark giggles.

Oliver groans, “Byron don’t you fucking dare. I swear if you tell Caleb anyth-” He’s cut off by the phone disconnecting, “And he’s doing it anyway.” Oliver sighs and starts to pack up his bag, only having morning classes means he gets to spend the rest of the day at home or tutoring students. He decides he’s going to go home and work on this semester's lesson plans and possibly help Mark with his Business cards and flyers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- Oliver opens the door to his and Mark’s apartment shouting. “I’m home!” He sets his keys on the table and his bag on its hook by the door. “Byron? You home?” Oliver asks cautiously into the apartment.

A response comes moments later. “Yeah! I’m in the kitchen with Caleb and Adam!” Oliver nods and makes his way into the kitchen. He walks over to the fridge, opens it, and grabs a water.

“How are you guys? It’s been a while. How’s the apartment hunt in New York going?” He asks.

Adam smiles. “We’ve been good, I got a job interview soon so we’ll see how that goes. The apartment hunt has been alright, though everything is _super_ expensive. Caleb’s interning at the New York outpatient office for the AM every time we’re down there and at the Boston AM when we’re here.” Caleb smiles at Adam softly in that nauseating way Oliver thought they would grow out of.

Mark groans, “guys do you really have to do that in here?” Caleb raises a brow.

“As if you don’t do that when Oliver gets all rambly about his projects.” Mark opens his mouth to make an excuse but Caleb interrupts him. “Don’t make an excuse, you know it’s true.” he sighs in defeat while Oliver blushes a bright red.

Oliver laughs awkwardly, “Oh yeah, Caleb, if Byron has yet to tell you, your co-offspring and friend, Ben are both in my class. _Somehow_.” He mutters the last part quietly.

Caleb smiles brightly, “How is Ben doing? I know the last I talked to them, they were excited to kick off their major. I hope they behaved well in your class.”

Oliver laughs, “despite the fact that they know _a lot_ more about their teacher than they should, they behaved very well. Plus I don’t think they’re the one I have to worry about…” He trails off thinking of all the stuff Alice will probably do.

Caleb rubs the back of his head and huffs out an awkward laugh, “Alice is definitely a trouble maker, she called you Professor Ritz right? And not big bro, because I told her not to be unprofessional in the classroom.” He looks worried but also like he already knows the answer to that question. Caleb seeing Oliver’s face, sighs, “Man, I’m sorry she definitely knows better, but refuses to listen to anyone other than Dr. Bright, Sam, Ben, Adam, and _sometimes_ our parents. Which considering.” He smiles mischievously, “Hey Adam, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” His grin widens.

Adam smiles, “If you’re thinking that we should go pay Alice a visit, and I give her a lecture on the importance of professionalism in the classroom, then yes I am thinking what you are thinking.” Adam’s smile grows wider and he takes out his phone to text Alice to see if she was in her dorm or at Frankie and Ben’s apartment.

Oliver smiles, “we’ll see if that sticks, anyway I have some lesson plans I need to work on so if you’ll excuse me I’m going to the office.” He walks over to Mark and kisses the top of his head and makes his way back to the front of the house to grab his bag and work on the lesson plans.

Once he’s settled at his desk he sighs to himself. “You did good Ritz, you did good.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Caleb visit Ben, Frankie, and Alice at the apartment. and something happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- non descriptive car crash 
> 
> There might be more than twenty five chapters but there could also be less. Make sure to stick around to see! ;)

Alice is lounging on the couch cuddled into Ben when her phone vibrates with a text notification. “It’s from Adam. Him and Caleb want to come over.” She looks up to Ben. “It’d be nice to see them, wouldn’t it? It’s been what, almost a month?” 

Ben nods and leans down to kiss Alice. “That’d be really nice, It has been a while. Caleb told me that they’re getting really close to finding an apartment.” 

Alice hums and texts Adam back. “Adam told me he has a job interview sometime soon so they have that going for them.” Ben nods and wraps an arm around Alice to give her a hug. “Adam and Caleb will be here in about ten minutes. They said they have something for us. Whatever that means.” Alice explains continuing to type on her phone. “I have my first day at the theatre tomorrow. Frankie is going to be there right? “ 

Ben shrugs. “Why don’t you ask him?” They suggest. Alice shrugs and explains that she didn’t want to shout in the apartment, Ben nods and snuggles closer to her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


About ten minutes later Caleb and Adam are knocking on the door of the apartment. Frankie shouts “I got it!” And runs to the door flinging it open. “CALEB!!” He shouts and tackles him in a hug. 

“FRANKIE DON’T DO IT.” Caleb shouts. Within seconds Frankie is on top of Caleb having tackled him. “Fraankkkieee, why must you do that every time I come visit?” 

Frankie laughs from his spot on top of Caleb, “it’s fun!” 

Caleb sighs. “Any other reasoning to it other than it’s fun?” 

Adam laughs and shakes his head, “While you two figure that out I’m going to go do what we actually came here to do.” He steps over the two of them and into the apartment finding Alice and Ben on the couch completely wrapped up in their own universe. With them being unaware of Adam standing there, he took the opportunity to warn them again. “Ahem…” he clears his throat. “I need to speak to Alice for a moment…” Adam gestures to the hallway. 

Ben freezes at Adam’s voice,  _ why is he so intimidating?  _ they think. 

Alice sighs and says, “Why do you have to act so  _ intimidating.” _ She says sarcastically, “When we both know that you’re  _ not _ ” Alice finishes. Adam shrugs and drags her into the hallway. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Adam stops in the middle of the hallway. “So I hear you called Oliver ‘big bro’ in his class today.” He begins innocently. 

Alice sighs, “yeah and what of it? He’s basically my big brother and I call him that all the time. I don’t see a problem with calling him that in his classr-” She cuts herself off, “Ooooohhhhhhh. Yeah that makes sense…” Alice pauses. “Are you still going to give me a lecture on professionalism in the classroom? Or can I go if I say I won’t do it again?” Alice finishes, hopeful of getting out of the lecture that is bound to come. 

Adam grins, “I’ll let you off of the hook for now but we will have this conversation later.” 

Alice sighs and shrugs, knowing that’s what the answer was most likely going to be. “Alright, whatever you say. I will see you back in the living room.” She walks down the hallway and settles back down next to Ben on the couch, waving to Caleb as he and Frankie walk in from the kitchen. Frankie settles on the reclining chair and pulls out his phone to text Caitlin. 

Caleb sits on the couch next to Alice and immediately starts to question her. “So Oliver said you were late to his class today and that on the way in you almost blew the door off of its hinges? And make sure not to be late again. Alright?”

Alice sighs, “I was worried about being late to my first class of freshman year of college. And my ability kind of went out of control…” She pauses, “I think it was just my anxiety about being late on the first day.” 

Caleb nods, “Alright whatever you say.” 

Adam comes down the hallway and sits in front of Caleb’s legs leaning his head back into his lap, and smiling up at him. Caleb starts to play with Adam’s hair and Adam snuggles into him more. 

Alice fake gags and pushes Caleb off the couch, “Do you  _ have _ to do that when people are around?” 

Caleb shoves Alice back. Adam grabs a pillow and starts a pillow fight. 

Adam and Caleb spend a few more hours before leaving and starting the long drive back to New York. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam was on the phone arguing with Annabelle about her latest fuck up at the AM with an atypical. “I don’t care that you’re ‘trying’ if you were actually trying you wouldn’t have fucked up a man’s recovery for your own personal gain.” Adam sighs and hangs up the phone not wanting to deal with her excuses. 

“Annabelle making excuses again?” Caleb asks from the driver's seat of the car. 

Adam sighs and leans his head back against the back of the seat. “Yeah she is, I wish she’d see that whenever she hurts someone for her own personal gain, especially setting a man back in his recovery makes everything so much worse.”

Caleb’s phone rings with Ben’s ringtone. “Hey can you get that for me? It’s Ben.” Adam picks up the phone for Caleb and answers it. 

“Hey Caleb! I just wanted to make sure you’re aware that Oliver just emailed me? For some reason? It’s not about class but I think he wants to meet up? Anyway just wanted to see what you thought.” Ben’s voice comes through the phone nervously. 

Caleb laughs, “He probably just wants to establish what's appropriate to talk about when you’re in the classroom, blah blah blah. He freaks when there’s no boundaries establ-” Caleb is cut off by a car slamming into the side of the car. 

“Caleb! Caleb! Are you okay? CALEB!!!” Ben shouts. “FRANKIE WE NEED TO FIND CALEB I THINK HE JUST GOT IN A CAR CRASH!!” The phone clicks when they hang up.    
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math of the car crash, 
> 
> TW- non descriptive panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! can't wait for you all to read this chapter. After today updates will be every other Saturday. I'm not posting tomorrow (Saturday) so I'll be updating next Saturday. 
> 
> TW- non descriptive panic attack 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sadie groans. “Damien you idiot!” She looks out the windshield to the car in front of them. “Holy shit that’s Caleb’s car!” She unbuckles her seat belt and runs out of the car to check on Caleb and Adam. 

Damien groans. “Wait, you  _ know  _ those people? Sadie! What’s going on?” He unbuckles his seatbelt and goes after her but skids to a stop after seeing who’s in the car. “Shit. Shit shit shit shit.” 

Sadie shakes Caleb’s shoulder. “Caleb! Wake up!” When he doesn’t respond Sadie punches his shoulder. 

“Hnnnngghh.” Caleb’s eyes blink open, one after the other. “Sadie? What- what are you doing here?” Caleb processes what happened and sits up. “Shit! Adam is he okay? He turns to Adam. “Adam! ADAM! Wake up c’mon Adam.” Caleb shakes him until he groans, rubbing the side of his head in confusion.

“Caleb. What happened?” Adam’s voice is panicked. He looks around, “Holy shit. We were in a car crash, holy fuck.” Adam takes a few deep breaths. He looks around some more, like he hasn’t quite realized he’s okay. He gets out of the car and starts to rock back and forth on his heels, trying to stim to calm down. 

Caleb gets out of the car as well to try and help Adam calm down. He closes the door and freezes. Seeing Damien his breath catches and he takes a deep breath. “Fuck…” He looks to Damien, “What the fuck are you doing here? How the fuck are you here? Fuck!” Caleb backs into the car, his breath starting to quicken “Holy shit. No. no, you can’t be here. It’s not him, it’s not him.”

Adam realizes the commotion going on and immediately rushes to Caleb’s side. “Hey. Breathe Caleb, you got this, take a deep breath. C’mon do it with me now. You  _ got _ this. Just breathe with me. In, hold, and out.” He looks to Sadie and then Damien, “Sadie please make sure you stay calm because my emotions are about to go all over the fucking place and that’s not going to help Caleb. So you and I-” Adam turns to Damien, looking him in the eye. “Are going to go over there and we’re going to  _ talk _ and you will  _ not  _ use your power on me or I  _ will _ call Ellie Wadsworth and I will tell her to do  _ whatever  _ she wants with you.” He continues the direct eye contact with Damien. “If you cooperate with me I  _ won’t  _ call Wadsworth. But I  _ will _ be calling Joan Bright either way. So choose what you say  _ carefully.  _ Am I Understood?” Adam smiles, all false calm and collectivism.

Damien nods, unsure of what to say.  _ Holy shit this kid grew some balls since the last time he’s seen him.  _ Damien follows Adam to the other side of the road warily. They stop and Damien clears his throat, “So uh, I’m not sure what you’re going to say but can we just get it over with? I  _ really _ don’t want to be doing this right now.” 

Adam laughs humorlessly, “And you think _ I  _ do? No, you know what? You caused Caleb the trauma that triggered that panic attack he’s having, and you  _ don’t  _ give a single goddamn shit about it! All you fucking care about is  _ you _ , that’s all you’ve ever cared about.” Damien opens his mouth and starts to say something but Adam interrupts. “And don’t you  _ dare  _ say you cared about Mark because you  _ obviously didn’t _ . You just left him with more trauma than he wouldn't have had if you had actually followed the plan that was in place. You need to learn how to care about others. But  _ you know what _ ? You’ve been given multiple chances to do so but you  _ haven’t _ learned. You’re a dick and you’re a dangerous sociopath who in all honesty deserved what Caleb did to you, but it hurt him  _ more _ than it hurt you. You  _ deserve  _ to be in Tier Five.” Adam finishes his monologue and walks back over to Caleb, calmly pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head. 

Damien stands there shell shocked at everything that was said.  _ Of course. _ he thought,  _ Of course the kid focuses on  _ me _ and not the other things that had contributed to those situations.  _ Damien stays on that side of the road until Sadie comes and gets him. 

Sadie stalks up to him. “What the  _ hell,  _ Damien?.  _ You’re  _ the reason Caleb was, no,  _ is _ afraid of his power?” She slaps him, “You’re lucky it’s my job to be with you right now. Otherwise we’d be in a  _ very  _ different situation. So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to get in the Uber I just ordered and you’re going to go  _ straight to _ Joan Bright at the AM and then you’re going to  _ stay  _ there until  _ I  _ come and get you. I’m going to stay here and help Adam and Caleb. If I find out that you  _ didn’t  _ do as I instructed I will hunt you down and I  _ will  _ give you to Ellie Wadsworth to do as she pleases with you. Now you are going to  _ wait here _ . Do you  _ understand  _ me?” 

Damien nods, too afraid to stay anything and stands there as Sadie walks back to where Adam and Caleb are still on the ground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb is still sobbing when Sadie gets back to them. She puts a hand on Caleb’s back and starts rubbing trying to help him to calm down. 

Adam sighs. “I called Dr. Bright and she has agents posted at multiple points around the route to Boston to assure that Damien is going to be there. I’ve called my mom and she’s on her way with Caleb’s mom to come get us. They said they’d be here in an hour.” he pulls Caleb closer to him as he starts sobbing harder at the mention of his mom. “Hey hey hey. It’s okay, babe. Just breathe.. Okay? You got this.” Adam rubs Caleb’s back as he continues trying to breathe. “Fuck! We were on the phone with Ben when you guys hit us, we need to call them. Sadie can you do that?” 

Sadie nods and pulls out her phone and dials Ben’s number. It rings once before they answer. “Sadie? Thank god! I think Adam and Caleb got into a car accident! I was on the phone with them when I heard a crash then quiet!” 

Sadie sighs, “I know Ben, I was in the car that hit them. They’re both fine, Physically anyway.” She mutters the last part under her breath. She sighs again, “Look, Ben, We’re going to come back to Boston, and you’re going to need to be calm. Especially for Caleb. You’re going to want to call Mark, tell him what is going on and tell him to meet us at the Hayes house. Make sure Alice is aware as well. And meet us  _ there _ .” 

Ben sighs shakily into the phone. “Alice already knows, you’re on speaker. We’ll be there. Just tell them that I’m glad that they’re okay and that I hope Caleb’s feeling better when he gets to the Hayes’ house.” 

Sadie clears her throat, “I'll see you soon. Take care of Alice.” She tells them. After she hangs up the phone she nods to Adam to let him know Alice and Ben are okay. 

Adam nods back and hugs Caleb closer. “Hey Meathead. How you feelin’?” 

Caleb laughs wetly. “Like shit.” 

Adam nods, a sad smile not reaching his eyes. “That makes sense.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Damien stays on the opposite side of the road waiting for the Uber to show up. He watches as Adam and Caleb interact and thinks  _ I should’ve taken him when I had the chance. I shouldn’t have let them distract me. I should’ve just taken him and gone. _ He scoffs out loud. The Uber pulls up and rolls down the window, “For Damien?” Damien nods and gets in the back of the car and the driver pulls off of the side of the road and starts in the direction of Boston.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Frankie, and Alice make their way to the Hayes house while Caleb, Adam, and Rebecca make there way there as well

Ben is anxiously waiting in the back seat of the car while Frankie drives them to the Hayes household. “How much longer Frankie? I need to see them!” 

Frankie sighs. “I don’t know Ben, and we’ll probably get there before them anyway. At least that’s what Dr. Hayes said. They were already in Connecticut when the wreck happened. It’ll be a while. Alice how much time does google maps say is left?” 

Alice shuffles stuff around where the phone is to get to it she picks up the phone and opensGoogle Maps, “It says we’re about-”

“-Half an hour away.” Ben interrupts having looked it up on their phone. They groan. “Can this drive go  _ any _ slower?” Ben leans back into the seat of the car. Burying their face in their hands they take a shuddering breath. 

Alice sighs, “Babe, I know it’s hard for you to think they might not be okay, but when Rebecca called Frankie she said that both of them are alright. So we just have to take solace in the face that we know that both Caleb and Adam are okay.” She turns around in her seat and pats Ben’s knee. 

Ben nods, taking a deep breath. “I-I just feel like there’s something seriously wrong not physically but just like  _ something _ happened. I don’t know what but I feel like he’s not okay.” They sigh, “I… Caleb told me what happened in high school, why he’s so afraid of the development that happened with his ability. And I just have this  _ feeling  _ that something about the car crash brought it up.” Ben shakes their head, “Look I called Sadie and she said that she was with a certain atypical from Caleb’s past in the other car.”

Alice gasps, “Holy shit, Damien?! I thought Dr. Bright said his ability showed no signs of coming back.” She laughs humorously, “Wow, he’ll always come back to bite Caleb in the ass won’t he.” Alice sighs and leans back into the seat of the car. “I swear if I see Damien I’m going to punch him. And I can punch, like, really hard.”   
  
Frankie tries to interrupt multiple times but gets nowhere. Fed up he lightly zaps the radio. “Okay firstly, who the  _ hell _ is Damien? Secondly, why does he sound like a complete douche?”

Alice sighs, “Because he  _ is  _ a complete douche. One that deserves everything that happened to him. And for who he is, I can’t tell you. Not my thing to tell.”

Frankie nods, “Understandable. He won’t be there when we get there right? Because I am not afraid to zap a bitch.” 

Alice laughs, “Nope he’s going straight to the AM under the watch of many agents on the route he is taking.” 

Ben sighs. “ _ Good. _ ” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------   
Adam and Caleb sit in the back of the car with both of their moms up front. Caleb had his head on Adam’s shoulder and a hand on his knee. “I can’t believe Damien is back…” 

Adam leans his head on top of Caleb’s. “Yeah me either. I wish I didn’t have noodle arms, I woulda punched him.” 

Rebecca laughs from the driver's seat of the car but immediately covers her mouth with a hand. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t funny.” 

Adam laughs, “It was funny mom you can laugh.” 

Caleb snuggles closer to Adam and brings his arm to wrap around his torso. “I hate him. Why does he have to keep coming back into our lives?” 

Adam shrugs with the shoulder that isn’t being used as a pillow, “I don’t know. But I know we can’t let him control them. Not only is that a lesson depression taught me but one  _ you _ taught me.” 

Caleb looks up to Adam. “How? How have  _ I  _ taught you that?” 

Adam wraps an arm around Caleb’s Shoulders, “Your ability Caleb, You’ve almost never let it control your life.” 

Caleb laughs humorously, “You mean when my power turned into Damien’s and I broke up with you?” 

Adam hugs him closer, “That wasn’t you letting your power control you. It was your trauma tricking you. And that’s okay.” 

Caleb squeezes his eyes shut and nods. “I know. I know.” he squeezes his eyes tighter trying to hold back tears. He hugs Adam’s arm tighter. “I can’t, Damien’s almost always had a spot in my thoughts. Even when I’m not actively thinking about him, he’s sitting there looming over me every second of every day. I hate it. The moment my fist connected with his face I regretted it. But I couldn’t stop and I just. I cou-” 

Adam shushes Caleb, “I know baby, I know. But it already happened and it can’t unhappen. We just need to try and not relive it when it’s not relevant to do so. I love you so so  _ so _ much. Okay? Never forget that.” 

Caleb sighs and cuddles even closer to Adam. “I love you too.”

Adam pats the top of Caleb’s head, “Try and get some sleep. We still got about an hour to go.”

Caleb nods and closes his eyes. “Wake me when we’re five minutes away.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben, Frankie, and Alice pull up to the Hayes house, “Ugh, finally!” Ben hops out of the car and rushes up to the front door waiting for Frankie and Alice. 

Alice comes out of the car and knocks on the door. They wait a few seconds when the door opens. “Kids! Come in, my name is Elijah Hayes. Call me Elijah, Rebecca and Helen should be here soon with Adam and Caleb. Sadie is staying back with the cops and the AM to give her statement.” 

Ben nods, “I hope we get to see her. I miss her. I also hope Caleb is okay. I think Damien might be back in their lives.” 

Elijah nods, “He is, unfortunately. He’s on his way to the AM as we speak. And if he doesn’t make it there we  _ will _ know” 

Alice nods, “ _ good. _ ” She goes to sit on the couch to take a nap. “Well I’m tired, I’m going to nap. Wake when they get here.”


End file.
